La daga Dorada evocando un recuerdo
by Lein Eorin
Summary: Mientras Kanon entrega una daga, comienza a recordar viejos tiempos...


****

"La daga dorada...evocando un recuerdo"

Comenzaba a tener un cierto escalofrió en la espalda al sentir tal emanación de cosmos, cuando unos segundos después una enorme explosión iluminaba todo de energía dorada en los alrededores, mientras mirábamos la joven que se encontraba a mi lado agacho la cabeza cerrando los ojos consternada por tal cosmos y no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas. Yo la abrace para intentar reconfortarla, sabía que aquella explosión había sido catastrófica, no estaba seguro de los sobrevivientes hasta que algunos cosmos comenzaron a elevarse…

- ¡están vivos! – me soltó y corrió hacia la puerta  
- gracias a todos los dioses – me dije a mi mismo  
- caballero de géminis…todos están bien – emano su cosmos soltando una suave voz interior digna de si misma y todos escucharon y como siempre obedecieron al pie de la letra las instrucciones

Mientras hablaba con ellos, Me mandó traer un cofre que estaba en el salón del Patriarca. Caminé lentamente por dicho lugar, sumido en la penumbra, lo cual me hacia sentir frío debido a la eterna soledad que le rodeaba.

Seguí caminando mientras observaba la alfombra y llamo mi atención la parte del suelo con un agujero y la tela quemada. Recordé el dolor…me sonreí al saber que mi fe por Athena lo puede todo… y que mi hermano tenia razón.

Me detuve al ver aquella sala con un enorme trono y corrí hacia él sacando un cofre. Al abrirlo mis ojos no podían creer lo que veía…una daga dorada…y en ese preciso momento una historia me vino a la mente… Comenzaba a recordar cuando me detuvo el sentir un cosmos conocido y tome el cofre y salí corriendo, admito que emocionado, hacia el lugar donde se sentía.

- mi señora – dije con el cofre en las manos. Volteo a mirarme una joven de escasos trece años, de cabello morado y hermosos ojos azules, la misma a la que le debía la vida  
- gracias Kanon – dijo sonriéndome. Quería decir tantas cosas, pero no pude hacerlo  
- si… viene también – me dijo al mirar mi impaciente estado, un estado de ansiedad que ni yo mismo reconocía

Poco a poco pude divisar las figuras acercándose lentamente. Traían arrastrando a personas muy conocidas, con paso lento. Mi emoción aumentaba pero supe disimularlo lo más posible.

Al llegar Milo, Mu y Aioria dejaron caer grotescamente a los caballeros… que osaban decir traidores, los caballeros a los que juzgamos mal. Me arrepentí por haber hecho eso, juzgar justo como me juzgaron a mí. Al verlos en el suelo, derrotados, golpeados en un estado lastimero; pero nunca humillados, siempre firmes y dignos me entro un sentimiento de culpa implacable.

Athena me indico que entregara el cofre a Saga y en ese momento yo volteé a mirarlo con gran pesadez. No era que no quisiera verlo pero después de 13 años, era difícil mirar a la cara a alguien habiéndose lastimado tanto.

Me miro como solía hacerlo en sus momentos de cordura, con esa mirada calida y sentimental, tan vacía y tan triste. Sentí una profunda lastima, una gran culpabilidad…

- Kanon – susurro al mirarme, y yo solo pude entregarle el cofre mientras me observaba extrañamente. Al abrirlo sus ojos se impresionaron, inclusive entre abrió la boca, y después miro a Athena.

Entonces cerré los ojos y comencé a recordar…

Se encontraba sentado en un trono cómodo en la oscuridad de aquella fría sala mirando a su alrededor sin poder distinguir nada en realidad, sus pensamientos estaban perdidos en los recuerdos de los buenos tiempos de abundancia y compañía, tiempos que él solo había echado a perder.

Era una noche de primavera, llovía a cantaros y tenía un severo dolor de cabeza, mismo que no lo dejaba desde hace 2 días. Caminó hacia la puerta pero tuvo un mareo y se dejo caer con libertad al piso. No podía distinguir nada, la vista comenzaba a nublársele… fue entonces que escucho unos sonidos extraños. Y de repente sintió unas manos sujetándolo

- ¡levántate!  
- ¿Qué? – intento ver a la cara de quien le hablaba pero no pudo distinguir nada. Luego de eso todo se volvió oscuro.  
- ¡Saga!- lo jaloneaba angustiado. Tome su presión dándome cuenta que solo se desmayo – idiota

Dicho esto lo tome entre mis brazos y camine hacia su cama. Ambos vivíamos en una pequeña choza cerca de los distritos de entrenamiento para caballeros de bronce y plata, misma choza que el patriarca nos construyo al acogernos en el santuario, como futuros caballeros dorados

Lo recosté en la cama y me quede mirándolo. Sentí tantas ganas de golpearlo, como una extraña sensación de odio inexplicable. No hacía ni 2 días que nos hicieron una prueba. El gran patriarca consideraba que debíamos medir nuestras fuerzas y nos hizo comenzar una batalla… ¿el premio?... una hermosa armadura dorada regida por el signo de géminis, la armadura de la discordia, ahora que lo analizó detenidamente.

Una batalla digna de temerse se desarrollo, destruimos medio coliseo con nuestros poderes, y Saga me venció por la mínima. Aquello me pareció tan humillante... Pero el patriarca sonrió

- Saga tu serás quien reciba el nombre de caballero dorado de géminis , porta la armadura con honor y pelea por la justicia y por Athena  
- Lo prometo- dijo sonriente y luego se hincó a mirarme- ¿estas bien hermano? – Me tendió la mano y yo lo empuje  
- No necesito de tu ayuda – pero acepto que siempre necesite de él, desde niños siempre dependí de Saga, solo que era muy orgullosos para aceptarlo  
- Kanon… peleaste muy bien – me dijo el patriarca amablemente  
- ¿y de que sirvió? – dije mirándolo casi con odio  
- escucha, de ahora en adelante tú servirás al santuario y ayudaras a tu gemelo a cuidar el Cabo Sounion. Pero nadie debe de verte…permanecerás a la sombra de tu hermano y solo si le llegase a pasar algo tu ocuparas su lugar  
- ¿QUE DICE? – me moleste con aquel comentario y a regañadientes tuve que aceptar la encomienda…seria la sombra de Saga.

De una forma cruel me acerque a mi gemelo y sujeté su rostro acariciándolo lentamente. Saga se movió un poco, note que tenía fiebre y sonreí

- mi hermano…mi dulce y perfecto hermano – baje mis manos lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello y comencé a oprimirlo con una expresión sádica. Me hacia sentir tan bien...  
- si no me sueltas….te mandare al infierno – susurro. Yo me sorprendí y lo solté a gran velocidad  
- yo…matare a Athena y después a todos…todo será mío – dijo con voz muy baja mientras comencé a sentir un cosmos perturbador  
- ¿Saga? – me acerque unos pasos y recordé entonces que todas las noches mientras mi hermano dormía solía hablar barbaridades…matar a Athena…tener el mundo…la mitad de mis ideas perversas en realidad eran de él…Desde que nuestros padres murieron había sido así…  
- ¿Qué miras? – dijo levantándose de golpe  
- ¿Que te pasa?- tome un gran valor  
- si te lo dijera, tendría que matarte… y no podría hacer algo así…Saga no me lo permitiría – dijo sonriendo. El cabello de mi hermano comenzó a tornarse a un extraño gris mientras parpadeaba  
- ¿QUE TE PASA SAGA? - insistí ya furioso y lo sujeté fuertemente por el brazo  
- soy…el otro lado del espejo – dijo burlándose  
- ¿Qué?  
- Podría matarte como lo haré con Shion y un mal nacido bebe que pronto vendrá – dijo y yo lo sujete con más fuerza  
- ¿y por que no lo haces Saga?  
- Por que… me agradas – dijo y me empujo  
- ¿Qué te agrado?  
- Si… eres tan perverso como yo…se que en tu insignificante cabecita tienes los mismos planes que yo… ambición…la mejor de las virtudes…Mírame Kanon, juntos haríamos maravillas  
- Por mi esta bien…- dije maravillado, extasiado por todo lo que pasaba  
- ¿te gustaría oír eso de tu hermano? – Me dijo sonriendo  
- ¿Qué?- comenzaba extrañarme la forma en que hablaba, era como si algo estuviera dentro de él, un ser muy aparte  
- Tu eres una mosca molesta Kanon, no me servirías. Tu poder es insignificante para mi – dijo y comenzó a reír macabramente  
- ¿ASI QUE ESO PIENSAS EN REALIDAD SAGA? - la ira como siempre se poseyó de mi y actué por puro impulso. Lance un potente golpe que él detuvo con tan solo un dedo, quede con la boca abierta.  
- yo odio todo lo que Saga ama…te odio…- dijo sonriendo todo esto me parecía una locura – te odio.--repitió y abrió los ojos  
- tu…tu no eres mi hermano – dije asustado en realidad. Sus ojos se habían tornado un rojo sangre digno de temerse  
- mi nombre es Ares – dijo susurrándome al oído y después de eso con una expulsión de cosmos me lanzo contra la pared con tal fuerza que perdí el sentido

Abrí los ojos lentamente volviendo a la realidad y observe a Athena tomar la daga y clavársela…Mi hermano sencillamente estaba destrozado. Intentó sujetarla fallidamente y después…un gran charco de sangre se derramo en el suelo

- Athena – Saga se dejo caer sujetando su inerte cuerpo…- ATHENAAAAAAAAAA- comenzó a llorar igual que todos lo hicimos  
- calma Saga – atine a decir y sujete su hombro  
- athena…- miro la daga llena de sangre – todo esto es mi culpa  
- ¿Qué? – dije exaltado por tal barbaridad  
- mi culpa- dijo cerrando los ojos y soltando el cuerpo y la daga  
- Saga…ella…ella tomo esa decisión- volteo a mirarme  
- No… es mi culpa que tu tengas que pasar por esto…hermano – se levanto con un gran esfuerzo y se puso frente a mi  
- Her…mano - él solo me acerco y me abrazo

Y sentí aquello que había necesitado desde hace trece años, un calido abrazo, un calido consuelo…a mi hermano.

FIN


End file.
